


Illicit

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was nothing but a flimsy locked door between them and sam and pete's housewarming party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit

"Jack, you're insane," Daniel said, surprised by how husky his voice was. Jack made a noise in his throat that might have been a chuckle and shifted slightly and Daniel gasped, fingers going white where they gripped the bathroom counter. There was nothing but a flimsy locked door between them and Sam and Pete's housewarming party. Daniel had no idea what Jack was thinking, but Daniel was suddenly discovering a semi-public-places kink he hadn't realized he had.

Jack was gripping Daniel's hips just inside his loosen jeans, and he dug his fingers in when Daniel tried to buck his hips and speed things up. "Jack, 'm dying here," Daniel said, and Jack retaliated by pulling off entirely, grinning up at him. Daniel groaned.

Jack licked his slightly-swollen lips and then took pity on him, taking him down until his nose was pressed against Daniel's pelvis. Jack swallowed slowly, and the smooth glide of Jack's throat muscles was enough to send Daniel tipping over the edge. He tightened his jaw to keep from screaming and just hung on, his locked elbows and Jack's hands on his hips the only things keeping him from falling over.

Jack waited until Daniel's breathing was somewhere resembling normal before he stood, tucking Daniel back into his pants and zipping them with efficient, clinical movements. He pressed in next to Daniel to wash his hands and bring a handful of water to his mouth, grinning when Daniel turned and their eyes met in the mirror. "You're going to be the death of me," Daniel said, but Jack's grin became even more smug. "I'm totally getting back at you when we get home."

"I look forward to it," Jack said. He shut off the water and wiped his wet hands on his jeans, ignoring Daniel's tsking. He opened the door, mouth open to deliver some remark--and stopped dead at the sight of Sam and Pete, half-dressed, pressed against the inside of the bedroom door.

"Sir?" Sam said, an octave higher than usual, trying to hide behind Pete. "What are you doing in here?"

"Jack spilled some ketchup on his pants," Daniel said quickly, gesturing to the damp patches from Jack had wiped his hands. "I was helping him...so it wouldn't stain. Shouldn't you guys be outside?"

"Ah, stain on Pete's shirt?" Sam tried, but no one was convinced.

"Carter, it's your house, you're welcome to do whatever you like in it," Jack said. "I just don't need to see it. Let us out and we'll cover for you."

The look of gratitude on Sam's face was almost embarrassing. She and a furiously blushing Pete shuffled out of the way so the door was free. "Thank you, sir."

"Next time, you might want to wait until the house is empty," Jack said, ushering Daniel out the door.

"You're one to talk," Daniel whispered when they were out in the hall.

Jack's smile was smug. "Perks of being The Man."


End file.
